I Swear I'd Do It All Again For You
by guitarNrd362
Summary: A Duncan and Courtney songfic, "Again For You" by We The Kings. Based on the YT vid I made of this story. With the numerous times Duncan and Courtney made up then broke up, would they be willing to risk their relationship once more? Enjoy!


**Duncan and Courtney – "I Swear I'd Do It All Again For You"**

**Based on the DxC video I created on YouTube. Enjoy!**

Duncan closed the door of the boy's cabin quietly behind him as he walked toward the polluted beaches of Camp Wawanakwa. He sat down at the dock where he first met her, the girl he's been falling head over heels for ever since camp started. It was nighttime, and earlier in the afternoon, him and her had broken up for about the 8th time that month. Duncan reminisced the many nights him and her had hung out there when things got a little crazy back at the cabins…

_I couldn't sleep last night__  
__I walked alone on the beach__  
__Where we always used to go__  
__When we couldn't hook up at home…__  
_

He thought of her with a smirk, looking at the stars and wondering if she was doing the same, too. Duncan walked through every little detail of the night him and her snuck into Chris and Chef's refrigerator filled with food just waiting for the taking. He had been teaching her to be loose and just enjoy life at camp while she was there, and she had. With him. They ran away with as much food as they could carry, before Chef and Chris could even notice and call the authorities on them. Duncan laughed at the memory.

___I thought of you__  
__And the time we jumped the fence__  
__Poolside, stripped down__  
__We dove right in__  
__And the cops chased us again_

__He sighed, looking off to the muddy lake and the distant ships passing by. Duncan looked at the spot where she'd always sit whenever they went out to the dock.

"Courtney…"

___When you were mine__  
__You know...__  
_

Duncan had it all planned out. When he looked at her, he saw his future in her eyes. Instead of the contract-filled, frustrating life Courtney was probably expecting, Duncan saw himself as a happy man. Maybe with a family of his own, Courtney being by his side all the time. He saw a bright future. As long as she was with him, Duncan was in love.

But it always had to alter whenever they argued or they just broke up. Like today. It hurt him for most of the time until they decided that they just couldn't keep themselves apart. Duncan just couldn't get enough.

___We had it all in front of us__  
__You were the one__  
__I was in love__  
__But you always hurt the one you lost__  
__I couldn't get enough_

Courtney was a girl like no other, according to Duncan. She limited his freedom, his affection, and well, mostly everything Duncan was. Many of his friends thought that their relationship wasn't good for him, but he thought otherwise.

"Duncan, you deserve someone way better than _her_! Someone who would actually treat you right!" Gwen or someone else would say, but he didn't care. He never did. Even if it was worth getting hit "where-the-sun-don't-shine" everytime him and Courtney broke up, Duncan didn't give a crap, and he still doesn't.

___You were everything that's bad for me__  
__Make no apologies__  
__I'm crushed, black and blue__  
__But you know I'd do it all again for you__  
_

He heard a door shut quietly not too far away. His ears perked up and he turned around to see a figure emerging from the girl's cabin. When this person began to walk toward the shore and walk along it, Duncan immediately recognized the figure. _Princess…? _He thought.

She was beautiful, and Duncan just couldn't stop staring (nor close his mouth). The little pink night clothes that she wore caught his eye all the time. He couldn't help but check her out. _How is a person like _me_ lucky enough to even take a _glance_ at _her_? _Duncan would sometimes think. He knew he was way beyond her league, but he never gave it up.

___Today, dressed up in designer drugs__  
__Dedicated to the one I'll always love__  
__The one who really messed me up__  
_

Courtney was still walking along the shoreline, but away from the dock, or where he was. When her silhouette was beginning to be too distant that squinting wasn't good enough, Duncan shot up worriedly and searched in her direction. But soon enough, she turned around and her figure was getting clearer and clearer until she was just close enough to see perfectly. Duncan sighed and slumped back down on his spot. _Why does she always get the best of me? _He wiped the sweat from his brow, put his head in his hands, and exhausted loudly.

"Duncan?" a nearby voice asked.

___I let you take the wheel__  
__And the driver's seat__  
__Strapped in so you'd get the best of me__  
__Now what's left are the memories__  
_

At that moment, Duncan ran through all the memories they had ever since they got back together at least a week ago, before they broke up today. _Should I risk it? _He asked quickly. _Ah, what do I have to lose anyway? _"Princess!" He sat up so she could see him. All he saw was her rolling her eyes at him with a smile, which he missed.

___When you were mine__  
__You know...__  
_

She walked onto the dock and actually sat down where she always used to sit, which surprised Duncan, who thought that she would walk off on him like she'd been doing throughout the whole day. Duncan wanted to let his feelings get the best of him and pull her into a bear hug and just hold her, but he held himself back. _Even though it's only been about 8 hours ever since she walked out, _God_, I've missed her._

"So," he continued. "What're you doing at this hour? If you're here to come begging for me to come back, then it's not gonna work!" Duncan teased.

___We had it all in front of us__  
__You were the one__  
__I was in love__  
__But you always hurt the one you lost__  
__I couldn't get enough_

"Really?" Courtney practically screamed, standing back up. "I thought we were just gonna have a normal conversation, but I guess that isn't enough for us either, right?" Thunder rolled through the dark clouds, now covering the starlit sky, mirroring Courtney's mood. _It's gonna rain anyway_, Courtney thought, _I should just go…_

She began to walk away, but Duncan grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to her. "Sorry! Sorry! Shh…" he responded quickly, "Please, just… sit for a while… like we used to…"

_Wow, _Courtney thought, _He actually said "Please"…Hmm… Maybe I'll just stay for a second… _She sighed and looked at him with tired eyes. "Duncan, what do you want?"

___You were everything that's bad for me__  
__Make no apologies__  
__I'm crushed, black and blue__  
__But you know I'd do it all again__  
__I am for you__  
_

Suddenly, it began to pour, catching Courtney by surprise. She gasped, shot back up, and began to run for cover. Duncan reacted quickly and chased after her, catching her within nanoseconds. "Wait! I need to tell you something!" He pleaded, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Duncan, it's pouring! Can't we just talk tomorrow or something? We're gonna get sick!" She tried to pull away, covering her head.

"No, now! It's either tonight or never! Because if I won't get out what I have to say right now, I've got nowhere else to go!" Duncan told her firmly. Courtney stopped struggling and looked into his eyes, finally ignoring the rain.

___Standing in the ocean rain__  
__Rough and ready for your deadly game__  
__I've got nowhere else to go__  
_

"I don't care if we keep breaking up and breaking down and making up again! As long as you're by my side, I just can't care. Because no matter what, I'm in love with you." Duncan said, staring right back at her. "I'd do it all again—coming to the island, reenacting all our fights, the challenges, falling in love, getting together, breaking up, making up—for _you_."

___We had it all in front of us__  
__You were the one__  
__I was in love__  
__But you always hurt the one you lost__  
__I couldn't get enough_

Courtney was speechless. Of all the relationships she'd ever been in, she never heard anything as simple and heartfelt as that. She couldn't care anymore if her being with Duncan was bad for her health or made a bad mark on her permanent record! She just didn't give a crap, because she'd do it all again for him, too. There was just one thing left to do…

___You were everything that's bad for me__  
__Make no apologies__  
__I'm crushed, black and blue_

"And another thi—" Courtney cut off Duncan with her lips. They were kissing, in the rain, on the dock. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her like she was all he had to hold onto. Because, well, she _is. _Out of the many kisses they had shared over the past season through lust and desire at random times, they really meant it this time. At the moment, they didn't think that they'd be breaking up for a while, because they knew that they were worth the fights and challenges of being together. It was very well worth it.

___But you know I'd do it all again for you__  
__I swear I'd do it all again for you…_

**Review please! ~Raf**


End file.
